Family Matters (transcript)
Transcript (Scene begins with the Riders having an aerial battle with the Flyers) Snotlout: Five-thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! are in pursuit of Astrid Astrid: Stormfly, go! Ha ha! leads Flyers to get taken out by Toothless That sight never gets old. Hiccup: Two less Flyers, two more free Singetails. spots Flyer aiming at Hiccup from a blindspot Fishlegs: No! down a tree that dominoes more trees that eventually hit the Singetail, trapping it undereathOh, my Thor! gather around a sinking ship Ruffnut: Sinking Johann's ships, it's not just a job, it's a calling. Tuffnut: Yeah, so what are we calling him this time? Ruffnut: Sissy! Tuffnut: Meathead! Slapbutt! Ugly legs! Weird ears! Snotlout: Am I the only one who noticed that no matter how many Singetails we free, Johann always seems to find more? Tuffnut: Wow. Thanks for killing the mood. Astrid: You know, Snotlout, you are the only one who noticed. You could fill a book with all the things that only you and your genius brain noticed. Snotlout: A book, you say? Hmm. The World According to Snotlout or The Wit and Wisdom of Snotlout. Astrid: A short story. Hiccup: A work of fiction. Snotlout: Very funny. out a book and starts writing Chapter One "The Many Ways I Am Unappreciated." Astrid: Where did you get a book? Fishlegs: Hiccup! Help! is removing the trees from the unconscious Singetail Hiccup: Look! Toothless, go! Snotlout: Like many other visionaries, my insight into this world, ah Hmm. Just us again, Hooky. The plight of the Snot is a lonely one. Fishlegs: I didn't mean to do it. Ruffnut: Ah, she probably didn't feel a thing. Tuffnut: Yeah. Looks like she went peacefully. Fishlegs: She's not dead, you two! Tuffnut: Oh, we just assumed. Apologies. Hiccup: Relax, Fishlegs. She'll come to eventually. roars to get Hiccups attention Toothless, what is it? lifts the Singetail's wing Is that Death Song amber? Fishlegs: Yeah. How did that get there? Astrid: What if Krogan found out where we hid Garff? Hiccup: Let's not jump to conclusions. Astrid: We got to go check on him, now! Hiccup: Astrid, wait! Fishlegs: You guys go. This is my responsibility. I-I'll take her back to the Edge. the Twins, and Hiccup go one way and Fishlegs goes another leaving Snotlout alone still writing in his book Snotlout: Chapter Two "Never Be the Guy Who Stays Behind by Himself." everyone else left Hey! on Hookfang and leaves (Scene changes to show the Island to which Garff was taken) Astrid: Garff? Garff? I don't see him. shows singing and Astrid is relievedto Astrid and Stormfly greeting Garff on the ground Garff! Hi! Hiccup: Well, it doesn't look like the Flyers have been here. Ruffnut: It doesn't look like anybody's been here. Look at Garff. seems extremely happy to have company Hiccup: So, if the amber on that Singetail didn't come from Garff, it had to come from the adult Death Song. Astrid: Which means the Flyers must have him. Hiccup: That would explain how they could round up and subdue dragons as powerful as Singetails. Krogan must be using the Death Song to draw them in and capture them with its amber. If we could free that Death Song... Snotlout: We could cut off the Flyers' supply of new dragons. Astrid: And reunite it with Garff. Snotlout: Sure, but mostly we cut off the supply to new dragons. glares Hiccup: We can do both. But first, we have to figure out where the Death Song is. Let's get back to the Edge. Astrid: Aw. Look at Garff. Can we bring him? Hiccup: Astrid, you're killing me. No. Not a chance. He's safer here. Astrid: But he's lonely. Hiccup: And safe. He stays. End of story. and Hiccup glare at each other until Hiccup starts to let up (Scene changes to the Dome Arena at Dragon's Edge showing Astrid standing victorious, Garff singing, and Hiccup sagging in defeat as the Twins look on) Hiccup: End of story, eh? Way to go, Hiccup. Tuffnut: Have you ever won an argument with her? Ruffnut: Eh, it always seemed like kind of a pointless exercise. But what do I know? is shown using the Dragon Eye 2 Hiccup: O-Okay. Look. See all those areas where Ice Tail Pike are found? Astrid: Good hunting grounds for Singetails. Krogan would locate near them for sure. Hiccup: According to this, Singetails prefer nonvolcanic islands, so that would rule these three out. Snotlout: Could I interrupt and address the Singetail in the room? is shown tending to the Singetail while Toothless watches Hiccup: He couldn't just leave her. Snotlout: So I guess everybody just gets to bring whatever dragons they want to the Edge now. out a charcoal pencil and then a monocle and starts writing Chapter Three "Don't Bring Untrainable Dragons Home." Duh. Subtitle "Bad Things Always Happen." walks up and snatches the pencil What?! starts marking off areas where Singetails would most likely be found Astrid: Given food supply, nonvolcanic islands, and migration patterns, I'd say this is the area where I would set up to catch Singetails. Fishlegs: They wouldn't be at the one on the left. That's where we fought the Cavern Crasher. Snotlout: We fought it? takes out another pencil and starts writing again Chapter Four "People Always Steal My Credit." Hiccup: You're right, Fishlegs. Not a good place for a base with that guy burrowing everywhere. So our best shot is right here. Astrid: What are we waiting for? Let's go rescue that Death Song. Hiccup: Uh, okay. But this time, Astrid, obviously, Garff has to stay behind. We can't risk giving Krogan another Death Song, right? Astrid, he's not trained. He won't be lonely. Fishlegs and Meatlug will be here taking care of the Singetail so - a wary smile (Scene changes to Hiccup flying disgruntled with a happy Astrid and Garff flying behind him) Snotlout: Chapter Five "Hiccup Haddock, Missing a Leg and a Backbone." groans Astrid: Hiccup, look. to the island where they helped the Fireworm Queen Hiccup: If that's where we fought the Cavern Crasher, then the Death Song should be there. a new island adjacent it Let's go. Everyone in formation. Stay above cloud cover. are seen on Singetails patrolling Tuffnut: Okay. These people obviously do not want company. Hiccup: There's the Death Song. Song is shown chained and being used to capture Singetails Flyer: Grab that Singetail. Different Flyer: Move it along! Another Flyer: Get it under control! Astrid: We can take those guys, easy. We have the element of surprise. Snotlout: Ah, but they have the element of, there are way more people. Hiccup: Astrid, it's too risky. We need to work out a plan. Maybe bring in some backup from Berk. and Death Song see each other and call out Flyer On Death Song: Huh? Tuffnut: Well, so much for the element of surprise. dives down toward Death Song Astrid: Stormfly! tries to stop Garff from going down but he manuveurs around Stormfly No! is captured Garff! No! Snotlout: Chapter Six "Wild Dragons on Missions. Now, That's a Bad Idea." Astrid: Ugh! We have to help him, Hiccup! Hiccup: Astrid, you know we can't. We would just get caught, too. We need to fall back and figure out a plan. (Scene changes to the Arena Dome on Dragons edge where Fishlegs is tending to the Singetail) Fishlegs: What do you say we at least get those reins off so it wakes up a free dragon? startles and disorients the Singetail by taking off the chains and once its vision settles all it sees is Fishlegs holding chains We were taking it off, not putting it back on. grunts in question Yes, I know she can't understand me, okay? I am nervous! up a fruit nearby Would you like a little Sagefruit? It'll keep you calm which will keep me calm. eats the fruit Oh! Hoo! spits fruit out all over Fishlegs Okay, all right, not a fan of fruit, huh? You're more of a, um, meat eater. starts destroying things trying to get out of dome Maybe it's the head injury. blasting at Fishlegs Okay, out you go. dodges and opens the Dome and the Singetail flies away All right. That was close. She'll probably be fine, right? suggest they ride after Singetail by lower her saddle Good idea. We will follow her for a while, just to be safe. (Scene changes to Hunters pulling around cocooned Singetails while trying to calm down the Death Song as the Riders look on from a safe distance) Flyer On Death Song: Down, dragon! Astrid: What Krogan is making that Death Song do - Using one dragon to trap another, it's- Tuffnut: Brilliant. Astrid: Evil. Tuffnut: You didn't let me finish. It's brilliant-ly evil. glares But mostly evil. Obviously, like, seventy percent evil and then, you know, twenty-five percent brilliant. Or fift- still glaring Eighty, ten. Ruffnut: You know, they say that truly evil people are also geniuses. Tuffnut: So what does that make us? Hiccup: Uh, okay, okay. We need a plan of attack. draws up plan in the ground We could get past the ground defenses by coming in low and fast from these three directions at once, but how do we do that and handle the Flyers? Ruffnut: Look at that guy. is shown trapped in Death Song amber They're trying to pull him out by his head. Tuffnut: A technique that has the benefit of being both painful and ineffective. Snotlout: Oh, they could totally use some of Hooky's Monstrous Nightmare gel. Too bad, they don't have any. Hiccup: But we have plenty of Monstrous Nightmare gel, right? Snotlout: Always. But why would we want to use it to free the Hunters? Hiccup: Not the Hunters. Astrid: The Singetails. Hiccup: Exactly. pulls out book while wearing a monocle and begins to write Snotlout: Chapter Seven "Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare Gel Saves the Day Again." Fine. growlsputs a monocle on his other eye Snot-Fang's Monstrous Nightmare- sounds his disagreement Okay! Hookfang's Nightmare- You know what? This is my book, not yours. And don't push me, or I'll redact your dragon butt. fires up in Snotlout's face causing both monocles to fall off Ha, Ha, Ha. Hiccup: Okay, when you see me light the gel, start your attack runs. Astrid: Earplugs in, everybody? Hiccup: Yep. scratches at his ears and Tuffnut is shown wearing the earplugs instead of belch Tuffnut: What did he say? Hiccup: They're for the dragons, Tuffnut. Just in case they try to un-muzzle the Death Song, we don't need it controlling our dragons. mimes to Tuffnut to take out the earplugs and give them to Belch Tuffnut: Laughs Bing! Hiccup: Bing, indeed. Good luck, everybody. Astrid: You too. fly toward screen (Scene changes to night with Snotlout and Hiccup setting up the Monstrous Nightmare gel in connected rings around all the ambered Singetails) Snotlout: I don't like this. Not even a smidgen. Hiccup: What? We release these Singetails all at once. The Flyers go after them. We use the distraction to take out the ground defenses and free the Death Songs. Pretty simple. Snotlout: No, no, no, no. I don't like that I'm the only one doing the dangerous sneaking around part. Hiccup: Oh, it only seemed right. I mean, after all, we are taking a chapter from your book. Patrolling Hunter: Huh? Hmm. Snotlout: I'd just prefer it not be the final chapter. lights Inferno and gives Toothless a signal causing Toothless to the gel on fire which rapidly spreads to all points where gel was applied around the island Astrid: Here we go. start to pop free from their cocoons Flyer: That's not good. Hunter: Huh? Tuffnut: Oh, oh, ooooooh! manuover around arrows to destroy defenses Ruffnut: Whoa! Tuffnut: Fire in the hole! goes to free the Death Song but is blocked by one of the freed Singetails Astrid: What? Hiccup: Yes! That's it, bud! Astrid: What went wrong? Hiccup: The Singetails didn't leave. Snotlout: Oh, they left all right. They jumped into the pit. Astrid: This makes no sense. Snotlot: Wah! Hiccup: We need to fall back. Astrid: No, we can't. We're too close. Hiccup: Oh, for the love of- net is fired from a catapult at Hiccup but hits the Flyer behind him who in turn crashes into Snotlout Snotlout! Snotlout: Whoa! Ugh! lands on the ground right in front of the Death Song Oh, my Thor! Song roars causing Snotlout to start flee in fright then he gets fired upon from a distance by crossbow carrying Hunters Oh, no! Tuffnut: Coming in hot and blowing out snot! continue blowing up the defenses Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Ruffnut: Yeah! get blasted from the sky Whoa! and Stormfly provide cover fire for the downed Barf and Belch and then Hiccup spots a cave nearby Hiccup: Everybody, head for that cave, now! Snotlout: We could be trapped if we go in there. Terrible idea. Hiccup: And we'll be dead if we stay out here. Snotlout: Ah! Ah! Aah! cover each other and retreated into the cave Hunter: Do we go in and finish them, sir? Flyer In Charge: Why? This is the only way in or out of this cave. Send for Krogan. In the meantime, I want all the catapults, ballistas and archers we have left aimed right here. (Scene changes to Fishlegs and Meatlug following behind the Singetail into a different cave on the Island) Hunter: Prepare the ballista! Fishlegs: I have a bad feeling about where we're going. Hunter: More ammunition! Fishlegs: Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. Here we go, girl. Keep quiet, all right? Ugh! Good job, girl. Oh, amazing. leads Fishlegs to eggs and curls up with one of them No wonder she was so frantic to get back here. Do you know what this is, girl? A hatchery. They're breeding Singetails. Meatlug! Flyer In Charge: You have no other way out. You can save your friends and your dragons a lot of hurt if you give up before Krogan gets here. Snotlout: Chapter Eight, "Hiccup's Plans Stink!" checks on Belch Tuffnut: Okay, do you know where you are? Ruffnut: In deep trouble? Tuffnut: No helping! Within five, how many fingers am I holding up? Belch will be fine. Hiccup: So there's no back way out, but look who I found. comes in and reunites with Stormfly Ah, looks like we're in here for a while. Ruffnut: Well, if that's true, we need to redecorate. Tuffnut: Oh, I hear you, sis. Now, let's move out this clutter and go for more of a open-cave concept, you know? Let the feng shui flow. Ruffnut: Exactly. Snotlout: So this is how it is, huh? This is how Snotlout goes out? Astrid: Hiccup will think of something. Snotlout: Hope it's better than his last plan. Astrid: It was a good plan. Hiccup: No, it wasn't. It didn't work. The Singetails didn't make a run for it. Why? bombard cave entrance and it pans out to Fishleg and Meatlug looking on from behind Fishlegs: Argh. We got to think. How are we gonna get them out of here? It's just you, me, a lovesick mama dragon and a room full of- eggs. Come on, girl, we got another flight ahead of us. and Meatlug sneak away unseen (Scene changes showing the Twins planning their remodeling of the cave, Toothless firing himself a resting area with Astrid and Hiccup sitting behind him) Ruffnut: What's this, again? draws up his plans Tuffnut: A formal dining room. Ruffnut: Ugh. I thought it was the informal commode. No? Astrid: This is my fault, Hiccup. If I hadn't forced you to bring Garff along- Hiccup: You didn't force me. It was my decision. Snotlout: A fateful decision I am detailing in Chapter Nine "Congratulations, Hiccup, You Finally Got Me Killed." Hiccup: Oh, we're not done yet, Snotlout. And you can quote me. Astrid: I know that sound from somewhere. Hiccup: And it's getting closer. cavern starts crashing forming a hole in a wall; Snotlout takes cover under a table, frightened Snotlout: Ah! Help! Crasher walks through the hole in the wall Hiccup: What? comes flying in after it holding a Singetail egg Fishlegs: Oh, hey, everybody! Snotlout: A Cavern Crasher. Great. Crasher tries to eat the egg Astrid: Stormfly, spines! Hiccup: Is that a Singetail egg? Fishlegs: There's a room full of 'em in the other cave. Krogan's breeding them. Hiccup: Which explains why the Singetails wouldn't take off. Fishlegs: Hiccup, we can't leave them behind. Astrid: Or the Death Song. Hiccup: We're not going to. Crasher sneaks up behind Fishlegs but gets blasted by Hookfang Snotlout: I cannot believe you brought that thing here. Chapter Ten "Don't Bring an Egg-eating Dragon to an Island Full of Eggs." I mean, what was your end game here? Fishlegs: End game? Snotlout: Uh, how were you planning on getting rid of that thing? Fishlegs: Yeah, I really didn't think that far ahead. keeps blasting the Cavern Crasher and Snotlout takes the egg from Fishlegs Snotlout: Fine, Hooky and I have this guy's number, so we'll handle him. You guys free those dragons. Chapter Eleven "It's Up to the Snot, Again." Come on, Slimeball. Let's dance. and Hookfang exit through the new tunnel and the Cavern Crasher follows leaving Hiccup and Astrid stunned Hiccup: You heard the man. Let's go free some dragons. (Scene changes to show the Flyers and Hunters still guarding the exit as Hiccup and Toothless walk up to "negotiate") Hiccup: Hi, uh, out-outside people? I'd like to discuss terms of surrender. Flyer In Charge: How about surrender or die? Hiccup: Oh, interesting. All right, let me just, uh, consult with my colleague, the Cavern Crasher. Oh, oh, wait. It seems he's tunneled a new exit. Here's our counteroffer. come out behind them and start blasting their defenses Tuffnut: Fire! Fire! Blast! Blast! Flyer In Charge: Unleash the Death Song! Song spots Garff and starts cocooning Hunters Hunter: That's not good. Flyer In Charge: Oh, no, you don't! Ugh! In Charge charges the Death Song but gets knocked off his Singetail by Hiccup and Toothless then cocooned by the Death Song. Seeing their leader downed the Flyers retreat Flyer: Move out, come on! Fall back! renuites with the Adult Death Song and fly off together causing Astrid to tear up Hiccup: It was worth all the risk in the world just to see that. hugs Hiccup is shown flying away Fishlegs: And that's the last of the eggs. Hiccup: So much for Krogan's breeding program. Astrid: What about the egg that Snotlout has? Tuffnut: Yeah, he's probably writing about it in his book as we speak. Unless he's dead, then, you know, probably not. (Scene changes to the Clubhouse at Dragon's Edge showing the Riders gathered together reading Snotlout's book) Astrid: I have to admit, Chapter Twelve, "The Egg and I," was pretty amazing. Snotlout: Ah! Oh, my Thor. Thank you. Ruffnut: Quite the satisfying wrap-up. Tuffnut: I never would've thought to do that thing that you did that got the Crasher to do the other thing. Ruffnut: Me neither. All the things were great. Hiccup: I don't think even Toothless could pull off that move. winks at Toothless and Toothless gives a dry laugh Snotlout: Ha ha. Astrid: Snotlout, I think your book could be a big hit. Ruffnut: Bro, I just had a gross thought. Tuffnut: Ooh, me too. Is it about why we smell so bad? Like, what is causing that smell, you know? Ruffnut: No. What if Snotlout pushes our travel book off the best-seller list? Tuffnut: Ugh! Yeah, that's disgusting. Ruffnut: So gross. Snotlout: Oh, that's funny! out pencil and strikes through something Consider yourself redacted from the acknowledgments. (Tuffnut starts crying and Ruffnut gets riled up) Ruffnut: What's wrong with you? Why do you have to be so mean?! (Everyone minus the Twins start to laugh and Snotlout starts writing in his book again) Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts